FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a business-class or first-class seat arranged in a cabin of an aircraft.
A seat 1 is configured so that a seat body 10 is surrounded by a shell 20 equipped with an ottoman 30 and the like. Further, an electrical jack 40 for connecting electrical components and a reading light 42 are provided on an inner side of the shell 20.
A unit 50 storing an audio headset and the like is also provided.
FIG. 7 is a cross-sectional view of a main portion of a conventional storage unit.
According to the conventional storage unit denoted as a whole by reference number 50, a lid 70 that opens and closes is attached to a storage box 60 via a hinge 80.